


Balanced Knight

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick sees her, and it's complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balanced Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skieswideopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skieswideopen/gifts).



Every time he saw her after an absence, he fell back to that moment when she had appeared, a beauty the likes of which he'd never seen. He could feel the swell of affection and rapture, yet it never lasted.

The wonder was punctuated by her role in his fall from grace, and how she always fell more into the sway of their creator than he ever could. She was only the daughter, never the full focus, but in snaring him, she had earned a stronger place with LaCroix.

"Nicholas," she would say, and the balance would even. She was a part of his eternal night, both good and bad.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ballanced Knight [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784412) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
